Your Contagious
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: Its not like your boyfriend Noah why, are you jealous?" he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to Puck who snorted "Yes" "No have fun on your little date faggot." and with that he went off jealous raging inside him. Purt one shot :D


**I've wanted to write a Purt fic for ages and I had the song stuck in my head so I thought what the hell? :P I hope you like it**

* * *

**Your Contagious**

A smirk came onto place on the Mohawk wearing teen face when a certain counter-tenor walked into the school. "Hey Hummel we still on for tonight?" he asked when the boy got closer, Kurt looked up to the taller teen and shook his head "Nope." Puck smirk slipped from his face "Why not?" Kurt pushed away an invisible hair from his forehead before answering "I have a date." Puck's hazel eyes narrowed "You can possible have a date I thought we had something." Kurt gave a snort and looked at Puck "We don't have anything going on Puck we just screwing around, its not like you boyfriend Noah why, are you jealous?" he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to Puck who snorted _"Yes_"No have fun on your little date faggot." and with that he went off jealous raging inside him. The full day Puck snapped at anyone who talked to him earning himself a few trips to Principal Figgins office. When the final bell went Puck was out of the school in blink of an eye.

Puck paced his room his mind coming up with horrid picture of Kurt kissing some dude who was not Noah "Puck" Puckermen. The teen flopped onto the bed covering his face with his hands he let out a frustrated groan. Sure he _had_ be using the gleek for his own needs but now the thought of someone else touching someone who was his made his blood boil. Pull himself up from his bed he started to phone the other gleek to get them to help him get Kurt.

It took whole lot of balls to tell the guys that he liked Kurt. But it was going take a whole lot more to sing in front of the whole school how about how he really felt Kurt. Running a hand throw his Mohawk in his first lesson counting the minutes till lunch. When the bell for lunch went Puck ran to the choir room to grab his and Artie's guitar's Finn's drums were already set up in cafeteria. Puck spotted Kurt sitting at the glee kids table taking to Tina and Mercedes, the teenager took a few deep breaths before walking over to where Finn and Artie were waiting for him. "Kurt!" the petite boy looked up from his conversion to see Puck standing with his guitar "your so contagious." Kurt's looked very confused as the three boys started playing a intro to a song he vaguely remembered.

_I'm flying down the fast lane,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you._

I'm jumping on the last train,  
With the crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.

And I know you think I'm crazy,  
And I dress up like I'm poor,

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that line neither could Puck

_I don't do dinner and movies,  
But, if I showed up at your door._

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

It was raining on a Wednesday,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things left to say.  
Told myself to keep on driving,  
'Cause I left my heart with you.

I never thought that I could walk away,  
Every second I'm regrettin' that I didn't stay.  
How could I just keep on driving,  
When I left my heart with you.

You think all my friends are crazy,

Puck looked over to jocks the all looked discussed he couldn't help but chuckle.

_And I know you hate my car  
But, while I don't drive a Mercedes,  
Would it be that hard?_

To just give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

How can I get a second chance?  
I don't want you slippin' out my hands,  
Maybe the words will come out right,  
They sound alright.

S-S-S-So Contagious!

Just hear me out before I go,  
Things that I wanted you to know.  
Just let me in tonight,  
And I will let you go.

S-S-S-So Contagious!

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

Would you give me one more minute,  
The story's far from finished,  
We could fill in all the pages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when I kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Boy, you're so contagious.

The room was eerily quiet after the last chord was struck. Puck shuffled from foot to foot waiting for someone to say something. Then he saw his little counter-tenor walk up to him. Kurt smirked at him a hand on his hip "Did you do that out of jealousy?" Puck nodded which made Kurt chuckle "I cant believe Noah "Puck" Puckermen just confessed he liked me in front of the whole school." Puck smiled and whispered in Kurt's ear "I love it when you call me Noah." the smaller boy blushed when he came near his face "Well I better call off that seconded date then." Kurt when on his tip toes and placed a small kiss on Puck's lips. There was sudden choir of awwes when they to kissed mostly from the girls and a few geeky guys. When they parted Puck put his arms around Kurt's small waist and looked round the room "If any of you have a problem with me and my boyfriend -a yelp of joy went off in his when he said it-or any of the glee kids you will have me to deal with. We clear?" many nodded at Puck's statement "Good. Would you like to come with so I can put my guitar back?" Kurt nodded taking Puck's hand a huge smile on his face as they walked to the choir room. They spent most of lunch in the choir room making out when the bell went for class they both sighed and gave each other a kiss before heading off to their own classes. The rest of the day Puck had a smile on his face but it got even bigger when he got to glee to see his boyfriend smiling right back at him.


End file.
